powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Flinstone
"Pink Energy Ranger!" Olivia Flinstone, sometimes affectionately called "Livvy" is a main character from the fanfictional series Power Rangers Sports Energy. She is also Alex Flinstone's younger sister and a very talented gymnast. Character History Olivia's mother died when she was very young so she has little to no memory of her. She lives with her father, brother Alex and step-mother Rachel who loves them dearly but babies them constantly. She became a Ranger when she found her Pink Energy Morpher in her bagpack after performing after gymnastics class. She was teleported to Gavin Sparks' secret lab along with Alex, Callum Lancer, Zoe Cristalle and Jason Nadal. There, she was given instructions on what to do. Olivia didn't respond much when Callum refused his role as Red Energy Ranger but was still pretty sorry for him. Nevertheless, she still raced off to the street with her new teammates to fight off the Flunkbots. Olivia became the Pink Energy Ranger and fought off the FlunkBots with ease and helps the others defeat Alimpian when Callum returns to become Red Energy Ranger. For the next few chapters, Olivia tries hard to prove that she deserves her position on the team, mainly by showing off her clever battle moves and equal bravery as her teammates. She quickly becomes annoyed by Alex's overprotective attitude which increases her determination to prove that she is no longer a child. Olivia is also the first to notice Zoe's crush on Callum and playfully teases her for it. The biggest example of Olivia trying to prove herself is in "Step It Up", not just with Alex but with Rachel too when she unintentionally forces Olivia to dress up like a three year old. Embarrassed, Olivia storms off only to get captured by a villain named Tattle Turtle an army of FlunkBots. Luckily, she is able to escape by distracting the FlunkBots and using the hair clip Rachel gave her as a key to unlock her chains. She also gains her new Energy Power and uses it to defeat Tattle Turtle alone. From "Step It Up" onward, Olivia shows a tougher, slightly more tomboyish personality to her usual "girly-girl" character. However, she still remains cheerful during spare time. Jason also reveals to have a crush on her in "A Fat Chance of Victory." Olivia quickly recognizes this but is unable to comment on it as earlier in the chapter, Jason had been struck by a monster (Blubba)'s slime that caused him to gain weight rapidly and lose his Ranger powers. Olivia tried to help Jason as best as she could before racing off to the city to stop Blubba. When he took control of their Zords, Olivia attempted to jump inside hers and control it from the inside without success. Luckily it was saved by Jason when it fell over. Later in the chapter, Jason attempted to ask Olivia on a date but Olivia calmly friendzoned him, saying that the date thing was a little sudden and they needed more time to get to know each other, which Jason accepted. She is excited when Finian joins the team and is eager to learn from him. However she gets very little time to do so as Alex notices Jason's crush on her and the two Rangers begin to argue over it. Master Paine takes advantage of this and sends a new monster to kidnap Olivia and drain her energy. She is rescued by Jason but doesn't believe him when he says he "carried her back to the lab" (which he actually did) while she was unconscious. However she was grateful that he rescued her and even took him by surprise by kissing him on the cheek which stunned him to the point where he actually froze on the spot. In "Secret of the Amazon", Olivia becomes extremely worried and angry with Paine's apprentice Ernestine when Alex sees a good side in her. She strongly fights her off and warns her not to harm her brother or she'll "harm her," believing Alex is under a spell. However after advice from Finian and an intense battle, Olivia later learns the truth about Ernestine's horrific past and apologies for her behavior. She also promises to help Ernestine as best as she can to stand up against Paine. Towards the end of the series when Zoe is left in critical condition after trying to fight a villain using Callum's morpher, Olivia is one of the most affected after Callum. She wishes to do all she can but decides that only Callum can take care of Zoe, knowing how the two feel for each other. When Zoe recovers, Olivia is ecstatic and tells her that the team wouldn't be the same without her. In the final battle, Olivia gives it her all and is proud when Paine and his monsters are finally defeated. She also starts dating Jason at the end of the series. Personality Olivia is cheerful and energetic but also tough, smart and not afraid to put up a fight when she wants to. If her buttons are pressed too hard, she can turn from a sweet girly girl to a feisty tomboy in seconds. Olivia is often judged because of her delicate appearance, position as the Pink Ranger and the fact that she is Alex's younger sister. She is often irritated by Alex's overprotective ways towards her and is determined to prove that she is capable of looking after herself. Olivia is also very clever as she has been seen escaping from many villainous traps by herself. Arsenal * Energy Vault * Pink Energy Air Twister Trivia Her signature weapon the Energy Vault comes from the Olympic sport the "Pole Vault" where gymnasts would use a pole to haul themselves over a certain height. Coincidentally enough, her weapon was originally called Pole Jumper. It has been confirmed that Olivia will make an appearance in Eddmspy's Power Rangers Ancient Age where she will team up with the Pink Ancient Age Ranger Paige Ricci. She will also make an appearance in GiLaw's next original series Power Rangers Elemental Masters where she will team up with the Pink Elemental Ranger Jess Mistral. Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Siblings